


Священная война

by Kai Ender (kaiender), WTF_Love_Death_Robots



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, epic song
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots
Summary: Они идут на смерть.
Kudos: 2





	Священная война

**Author's Note:**

> Серия: Suits (Костюмы).
> 
> Текст написан для команды WTF Love Death Robots 2020.

Песню пою.  
Погребальную песню пою  
Чтобы восславить павших.  
Честь и хвала им, ушедшим,  
Честь и хвала героям,  
Вечная память их жертве.  
Я имена их славлю,  
Братьев моих по гнезду,  
Ара-ки славлю, и Бена-ки  
Цета-ки, Дена-ки, Фета-ки  
Славно сражались они.  
Тех, кто умерли первыми,  
Тех, кто умчались первыми,  
Тех, кто себя не жалея шёл,  
Славлю во веки веков.  
Девять прошло с тех пор лет,  
Девять ушло поколений,  
С белого того дня, когда опустело поле  
Тучное сгинуло поле  
В яростной вспышке фотонов.  
Умер тогда Ара-ки  
Но принёс нам новую весть.  
Злые пришли и чужие  
Теплые были и светлые  
Но дрожала земля  
И горела земля  
И поля превращались в труху  
Жирную горькую труху.  
Бесплодную.  
Бесполезную.  
В пустую и светлую.  
Не расти там больше кристаллам.  
Сладким, красивым кристаллам,  
Сочным и сытным кристаллам  
Только труха и сыпучий белок.  
Но не испугались они  
Храбрыми были они  
Бена-ки, Цета-ки, Элси-ки.  
Первыми шли они, узнать, что это было.  
Чужие убили их.  
До разговора убили их.  
Не спросив, убили их.  
Изрешетили пулями.  
А после воздвигли заслон.  
Прозрачный, но крепкий заслон.  
И не пройти его было.  
Многие бились в него,  
Дена-ки, Фета-ки, Джии-ки,  
Рослые бились и сильные,  
Но все погибли.  
И заболела земля,  
Язвами вскрылась земля,  
Жаркими, гнойными язвами.  
Тщетно камлали шаманы,  
Тщетно взывали к богам  
Молчала великая Тьма  
Не отзывался Творец.  
А чужих становилось всё больше,  
Расползались они как ледник,  
Пылали они, как вулкан,  
Горячей и огненной лавой.  
И тогда собралось гнездо,  
И сказала могучая Мать,  
Что требует Небо войны,  
Что многих требует жертв.  
И шагнули тут же вперёд,  
Хана-ки, Имо-ки, Джана-ки,  
Шагнули, не сомневаясь.  
Знали они что умрут,  
На горячем заслоне умрут,  
Бесславно погибнут.  
Но по их костлявым телам,  
По хрустящим и хрупким костям,  
Навстречу нездешннему злу  
Шагнут бесстрашно другие.  
Прыгнет вперед Кимо-ки,  
Порхнет за ним Лимо-ки,  
Скользнет потом Мари-ки,  
Кто-то из них да прорвётся.  
Кто-то увидит глазами,  
Кто-то услышит ушами,  
Кто-то коснется лапой –  
но Матери после узнают.  
Что чужаки уязвимы,  
Что чужаков ещё мало,  
Что чужаков затоптать  
Можно, когда навалиться.  
Скорбными были те дни,  
Горькими были те дни,  
Когда опустело гнездо,  
Пытаясь свести с ними счёты.  
Многих отдали тогда,  
Рыдая их провожали,  
Знали они, что умрут,  
Но смело шагали вперед.  
Семеро нужно бойцов,  
Чтоб пересилить заслон,  
Чтобы дыру сделать в нем,  
Хотя бы на кончик ножа.  
Дальше придется троих  
Взрослых умелых отдать,  
Чтобы расширить пролом  
Так, чтоб никто не заметил.  
А после по одному  
Тихо и по одному,  
Скрытно и по одному  
Могут прокрасться бойцы.  
Только не спят чужаки,  
Зорким глазом следят чужаки,  
Неусыпным и красным глазом.  
Чтобы никто не прошел,  
На землю их не ступил,  
На горячую белую землю.  
Нещадно стреляли они,  
Не глядя стреляли они,  
Всех подряд убивали они,  
Кто только нарушит границу.  
Но это наша земля,  
Давняя наша земля,  
Вечная наша земля,  
Где похоронены предки.  
А те, кто ступили сюда,  
Не зная, шагнули сюда,  
Взрыли могилы отцов,  
Тем суждено погибнуть.  
Завтра отправимся в бой,  
Все, кто остались пойдут,  
Матери даже пойдут,  
Лишь бы сразить чужаков.  
Ведь нельзя их допустить,  
До наших могил допустить,  
Дать им построить дома  
На скелетах наших отцов.  
Первыми умчатся те,  
Кому нечего больше терять,  
Сироты наши пойдут,  
Мстить за потерянный кров.  
Наси-ки, Ора-ки, Пата-ки,  
Квамо-ки, Рота-ки, Скара-ки,  
Тана-ки, Умо-ки, Вано-ки  
Первой пойдут волной.  
Дальше наступит черед  
Ксита-ки, Уа-ки, Земо-ки,  
Тех, что холодной стеной  
Горы прогнут под себя.  
Шаг их тяжел и суров,  
Норов их грозен и быстр,  
И никому не сдержать  
Их неутомимый напор.  
Острые зубы у них,  
Сильные лапы у них,  
Панцирь их крепок и толст,  
Мощь их неодолима.  
Крепи они разгрызут,  
Гряды растопчут они,  
Загасят собою огни,  
Что озаряют всё небо.  
Следом за ними шагнут  
Опоры наших родов,  
Матери сами придут,  
Чтоб поддержать сыновей.  
Всякий склонится для них,  
Всякий окажет почёт,  
Каждый забудет себя  
Только завидев их лик.  
Ведь что без предков гнездо?  
Да просто яма в земле,  
Где неразумные черви  
Мерзнут в пустой темноте.  
Ты узнаёшь кто ты есть,  
Только узнав имена  
Тех, кто рождён до тебя,  
Тех, кто ушёл до тебя.  
Но чужакам наплевать,  
Они оскверняют всё,  
Они убивают всё  
Светом своим и теплом.  
Самое страшное там,  
В ломких полях чужаков,  
Это не мины и не  
Их бесконечный огонь.  
Самое страшное там -  
Это цветное зерно,  
Скрытое в гриве тенет  
На длиннолистных стеблях.  
Это как сладкий кристалл,  
Только ужато в сто крат.  
И каждая мелкая часть  
Взывает к крови своей.  
Поёт на все голоса,  
Поёт устами дедов,  
Называет их имена,  
Что проросли травой.  
И когда мы отправимся в бой,  
Мы повторим имена,  
Тех, что уже не вернуть,  
Тех, что быльём поросли.  
Ами-дже, Буна-фе, Цино-хо,  
Даме-ий, Ила-жо, Фана-э,  
Пусть их погибло гнездо,  
Но мы повторим имена.  
Никому у нас не отнять  
Память о них не отнять,  
Доблесть у них не отнять,  
Мы будем помнить о них.  
Почести им воздадут  
Те, кто отправятся в бой.  
Юркие пусть найдут путь,  
Смелые следом шагнут,  
Храбрые двинутся вскачь,  
Сильные встанут стеной,  
Могучие землю тряхнут,  
А Матери видят пусть всё.  
Это святая война,  
Это священная цель,  
Подвиг великий и пусть  
Будет не зря свершён он.  
Я остаюсь позади,  
Я буду просто смотреть.  
И воспевать всех подряд,  
Кто мимо меня пройдёт.  
Чтобы память осталась о них,  
Чтобы их не забыть,  
Чтобы потом рассказать  
Детям их имена.  
А после уйду я в ночь  
В тёмную самую даль,  
В дальнюю самую твердь,  
Туда, где никто не найдёт.  
И там сложу я гнездо,  
Чтобы добавить имён  
В вечную песню тоски  
И погребальную песнь.  
Я назову Аме-ло,  
Я позову Кера-ли,  
Я прошепчу Зива-лу,  
Чтобы пришли они.  
Я дам им всем имена,  
Я позову за собой,  
Я отправлю их в бой,  
Чтобы убить чужаков.  
И следом шагну на свет,  
Чтобы проверить заслон,  
Чтобы всё было не зря,  
Чтобы предки гордились мной.  
Но прежду я отпущу  
Самую младшую дочь  
Самую нежную дочь  
Отправлю я с глаз долой.  
Я прикажу ей самой  
Место найти для гнезда,  
И самое важное чтоб  
Для песни найти слова.  
Чтобы спела она  
Свою погребальную песнь,  
Чтобы восславить умерших  
Честь и хвала им, ушедшим,  
Честь и хвала героям,  
Вечная память их жертве.  
Пусть имена их славит.


End file.
